Rolxezabiel
Biography Primordium Age Life was simple during the Age of Primordium. Z fought and killed and it enjoyed such a simple existence. However, such a glories life ended the eve he was turned into a Vampire and dusted, Sending the once proud Old One to what would become Hell. Once in Hell Zabiel was tormented and tortured by the very demons he fought alongside and against. His suffering ceased the day he was whisked away and resurrected by his brother, landing in modern LA. Present Day Physical appearance Personality Zabiel was aggressive, merciless and unsympathetic towards humans, animals and even some demons. His lust for violence and love of brawling makes him quite a thrill-seeker and adrenaline junkie. He has noted that he finds the very act of violence therapeutic stating it "clears the mind and purifies the blood". He grew to despise any form of magic, blaming it for his time spent in Hell. In the present day Zabiel has become known among the vampire race as a paradox. He embraces certain elements of humanity, such as loyalty and love for his family, that would be considered too human or pure by other vampires. Even without a soul, Z often displays a strong sense of honor: assisting both the Scoobies and Angel's team when the mood strikes him. Relationships Buffy Summers Despite being the Slayer Z has no trouble interacting with Buffy, even though she doesn't feel the same. During her brief bump with possessing telepathy he was among the many voices in her head. Angel/Angelus Though Z considered Angel a friend, Angel doesn't, leaving the two with a tense relationship with Angel often threatening Z by promising to dust him should he get out of line. The two met during Angel's time in Hell while in the mitts of fiery torment Rolx communicated with him via telepathy to help Angel maintain his sanity, though this proved pointless as the vampire with a soul still lost his sanity for a time before regaining it with the help of Buffy Summers. While Zabiel hated Angel's mopy attitude he respected the vampire's ability to fight and kill. Scooby Gang At first Rolx thought very little of these mortals who dotted after the Slayer Angel Investigations Powers and abilities Zabiel had the standard powers and vulnerabilities of a vampire; he was immortal, regenerated damage, possessed superhuman physical attributes, and had heightened senses, able to track people by scent alone. He was also vulnerable to holy items and sunlight, could be killed by decapitation and a stake to the heart, needed to regularly ingest blood to maintain his vitality, and could not enter the residence of a living human without being invited by a resident. Z was a highly skilled combatant and generally unarmed, using erratic and straight forward attacks. In addition to his proficiency in brawling, he mastered many varieties of weapons, favoring broadswords and axes. During his early life as a vampire, Rolxezabiel successfully stood up to and defeated a wide variety of opponents, including entire mortal armies, Buffy Summers, Spike, and the entire Scooby Gang and Angel's team on separate occasions. Zabiel's most prominent ability was his telepathy which he inherited from his father. He was extremely gifted in reading the thoughts and minds of animals, humans and demons so much so he was capable of reading the thoughts of vampires, something many found difficult and near-impossible. Z also possessed a trait that set him apart from other common, every day vampires. He was able to regenerate lost or damaged limbs. During his time spent in hell Rol became a multilingual, learning many demon languages. Category:Vampires Category:Old One Category:Angel Investigations Category:Shadow1323